Moon Knight
by Dark Kryptonite Wolf
Summary: Raised by wolves,a girl prophetsized to restore balance in the world. She wonders into the city of Motropilos and helps out the league, will they belive her? or Get in her way? Will the world suffer from the forces of Hell if she fails? Full summary insid
1. prologue

MOON KNIGHT

Prologue

Summary: A young girl raised by wolves, has been prophesied to restore balance and save the world from doom. She has many enemies and can't trust anyone but her pack. She wanders throughout Metropolis and aids the league, unknown to both, disappearing into the shadows once more. Some years later, the league runs across her and find her in need but will they believe her story, leaving her to do what she is destined to accomplish or will they interfere? If she fails, will the world suffer the deadly consequences from the forces of darkness?

A/N: This will probably be the longest story I have ever written. It is also my first fanfic so please forgive any mistakes with characters I might make. I hope you all like it. My thanks to Ulyferal for doing the beta work on this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Justice League or their world. Only Luna and my other characters are mine and the fun I had doing this.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The year 1985...somewhere in Washington State...

Luna sat up in her bed, the sounds of a raging storm pounded against her window. Afraid she slowly got up and padded down the hallway to her parents room, cracking the door ever so slightly and peeking in.

To her surprise no one was there. Her heart quickening, she trotted downstairs to the living room and found it too was deserted. Frantic now, she quickly searched the house, looking in every place possible for her parents. As she passed a window, she paused to stare out at the storm, lightning flashed followed by a thunderous boom.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as her search found no trace of her parents. Where could they be? Frightened, she knew there was only one place left to look so mustering up her courage, she went to the front door and opened it.

Standing there indecisively, she couldn't see much as blinding rain sprayed against her and the darkness hid everything else. Taking a deep breath then letting it out shakily, Luna stepped out into the storm. Lightning lit up the area for a moment but she saw no one around and the rain pelted down on her making her even more miserable. The ground shook beneath her from the thunder that followed the lightning as she searched the grounds and circle the house and garage.

All the while, the rain pelted her and she wished it would cease as time passed with no sign of either of her parents. As she was beginning to despair, the rain stopped. She blinked the water out of her eyes and stared around. She was in the front yard again...everywhere she looked there was mud and standing pools of water. Dropping to her knees in the mud, Luna shivered in fear and anguish. Where were her parents? How could they leave her alone like this?

The world was still around her, only the sounds of water running off the house could be heard at first but gradually, another sound pierced the darkness. It sounded like chanting! Luna sat very still, listening hard and trying to see what was making the sound but it was just too dark.

She let out a nervous sigh before standing, letting the blood rush back into her little legs. The seven year old tried to decide what to do next when the clouds suddenly parted and the moon shone down on her, bathing her with its cold light. The landscape looked eerie in the bright light but still it didn't reveal what had happened to her parents. As she stood there trembling with cold and fear, a voice spoke softly to her.

"Luna Silver Shadow," the voice whispered Luna's full name.

Trembling the small girl asked, "Yes?"

"Young one, you are chosen to save your mortal world," the voice spoke again, it sounded female.

"How? And where are my mommy and daddy?" Luna asked, anxiously.

"They have suffered an undeserved fate to protect you," the voice answered, sorrow lacing it.

"What?" Luna exclaimed, not certain nor willing to understand the voice's words.

"They have moved onto the next journey," the voice said explained, gently.

The little girl wanted to cry and say it wasn't so but she was too numb with shock and beginning grief to vent so in a shaky voice, she asked, "what do you want from me?"

"You must save your world from an ultimate doom. The time draws ever closer and you must be prepared to use your abilities to save yourself and the mortals that inhabit this world. When you need guidance, look to the heavens, I will be there for you," the voice grew fainter as it left the instructions that confused and bewildered Luna.

"Wait!" She cried in despair but the voice was gone. She stood there in stunned disbelief and growing anguish. How could the voice just leave her here without parents? What did the voice mean that Luna would have to save the world? What abilities did she have? How was she supposed to do any of this alone? She was only a little girl.

Bewildered, she began walking toward the woods that surrounded her home. Perhaps she could find the owner of the voice, so she walked deeper and deeper into the woods, grief beginning to blind her to her fear. Her feet kept moving though she no longer paid attention to where she was going. When she came to herself some time later, she found herself in a small clearing. Tired, she sat down on a large rock that had a small stream running by it.

She sat there cold, wet, and grief stricken, tears falling down her face. Her ears picked up the sound of something crunching through the leaves toward her. She held still as through the darkness she saw a pair of golden amber eyes staring into her ocean blue ones.

After several moments of tense staring, the amber eyes move closer until the moonlight cast its light to reveal a jet black, male wolf with many battle scars over his body. He halted some feet from her, studying her intently.

The wolf was confused by the sight of a human this far in the woods at night, especially a young one. Was it prey or something else? He'd sensed the night was filled with portents which was why he'd been prowling around this area in the first place. As he studied the young creature, he began to realize that he knew this child.

Shock and excitement thrummed through the wolf as he realized this was the child of the prophesy...Luna Silver Shadow. Knowing what to do now, he bobbed his head at the girl then turned and walked slowly away, certain she would follow him.

Uncertain, but having no where else to go, Luna got up from her rock perch and followed the huge wolf since it seemed to want her to. 'Perhaps,' she thought, 'it would lead me to the voice I'd heard.'

The wolf led her carefully, deeper into the woods until he reached an old cave with a small opening...just large enough and tall enough to allow two wolves to walk in side-by-side.

Luna stared at the cave hesitantly. The wolf paused to look back at her then turned its head toward the opening and walked out of sight. Sighing, she dropped to her knees and crawled after him. To her surprise, the cave opened out inside and allowed her to stand up. Around her, she could see many yellow eyes staring at her..

Her wolf guide led her down a winding narrow path, deep in the cave. After about five minutes the wolf stopped and she let go of his of tail she had taken hold of to keep herself from losing him or falling down.

As they stood there, a pale blue light began to brighten the space. Luna froze, uncertain what was going on. A pale, white, female wolf came padding out of the darkness beyond the light and walked up to her.

Then it spoke, shocking her even more. " Luna Silver Shadow, we've been waiting for you" the female wolf said, sitting on its haunches before her. "The Great Moon has chosen you to be the savior of our world. You will become one of us and we will aid you on the first part of your journey. I am Saphira, Alpha of this pack," she said, warmly. The male that had led her spoke next, "I am called Storm, a warrior of the pack." His voice deep and gruff.

"N-N- Nice to meet you," Luna stuttered.

"Be not afraid, child, we will not harm you," Saphira said, soothingly to the shaking child.

"Okay, I trust you," Luna said, her fear ebbing away.

"The prophets had promised the Moon would send a Knight, one in the shape of a woman but with the spirit of a wolf. Her name was to be Luna Silver Shadow. Luna after the sweet moon, Silver, for a great leader and Shadow, for a warrior. Luna Silver Shadow was said to come when doom was about to be visited upon our world. She will restore the balance for every creature and destroy the evil trying to take it over." Saphira repeated the prophesy to Luna.

Luna could only gape at her. Questions flew through her mind: she was a wolf spirit, was to be a warrior and save the world? Were they crazy? She was only a little girl!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

A/N: Thank you for reading and chapter 1 will be up soon. Please leave a review, even if it is just "good chapter" or "That was terrible" lol.


	2. CH1 The beginning

A/N: Thanks for reading the prologue, hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.

Chapter 1

(Seven years later) 1992...Somewhere in a forest in the northern states.

Luna sat on her haunches in her wolf form, staring at the moon. She was alone so she could pray to the moon.

"Sweet Moon, thank you for the bountiful elk, this spring and bless the new pups. May they lead prosperous lives and have a purpose. Watch over the forest tonight and protect the young ones."

Finished, she turned away to face the glittering stars and sighed in contentment. Breathing in the cool night air, Luna stood on all four paws listening to her pack get ready for their run.

Stretching Luna trotted over to the group of wolves. Bigger than the largest of the pack, she walked over to the group and waited. Suddenly, they lifted their voices and howled, signaling it was time to go. They bolted into the forest with Luna as they ran through the forest.

She jumped over a fallen tree, landing in a small puddle. She was in the lead, running toward her goal, a high cliff above them. Once it was in sight, she ran through the winding turns and twisting paths, til she skidded to a stop, startling her pack brother, Storm.

Her heart pounding, she panted to catch her breath then fell over onto her side, tongue lolling and drool running from her mouth to the ground. When her breathing evened out, she drew her tongue back in and rolled it around as it was too dry now. She stood up and shook herself thoroughly before looking around.

Her adoptive brother stood to one side watching her. She walked slowly over to him but he turned away and trotted into their den. It took a good hour for them to make it back by the slow pace Luna set. When they finally arrived, the rest of the pack yipped in welcome.

The pack pranced around, enjoying one anothers company, chasing one who had a stick in its mouth, which was Luna this time. She ran in circles, before hitting base, declaring her a winner. She gave a victory howl, playfully, then stepped down to hand off the stick to her adopted sister, Sky. Sky ran around for a few minutes with the stick , but her sister, Raven stole it from her. This went on and on, til they were all exhausted and had fallen into a heap of bodies to sleep, Luna laying cuddled up by her sisters.

The next morning, the pack woke slowly, yawning and stretching. Luna perked her ears up then opened her eyes to look toward the cave mouth to see it was late in the afternoon. She was hungry and decided to do a little hunting on her own.

Leaving the cave, she ran off into the woods until she came upon a large, brown cottontail rabbit eating wild berries. It hadn't scented her yet. Her stomach growled as she began to stalk it soundlessly then successfully leaped on it and snapping its neck with one bite. Pleased, she settled down with her meal and began to eat. Finished some minutes later, she buried the bones and fur, then, licking her chops she paused over the berries the rabbit had been eating. Eating one of the sweet blackberries and loving the taste, she proceeded to devour every one until the bush was robbed of it's precious cargo.

Satisfied, she walked back to the den where most of the pack was awake now and sitting around. Her midnight blue coat shimmered in the sunlight as the others noticed her return right away.

Saphira smiled softly at her adopted family member, knowing the young pup's days were counting down, one at a time. Pushing this to the back of her mind, Saphira greeted Luna with short yip as the other wolves did as well. Luna returned their greeting with a short yip of her own. The pups ignoring the adults as they slept on in a corner of the large den.

Most of the wolves in Luna's family were sunning on large rocks at the cave mouth, soaking up the sun's rays. Deciding to join them, she found her own rock and bathed in the warmth of the fireball in the sky. After a long while, she began drifting off to sleep.

A dream came to her sleeping mind: She was in a barren, neverending flat land, the moon red, as the ground trembled beneath her. She began to hear voices, calling out to her in an unnerving tone. Death filled the thin air. She was frightened by what was happening and began to run but the darkness followed her until it consumed her then suddenly she was awake.

Luna's heart was pounding hard in her chest and her breath came in hard, short pants.

'Was it just a dream? It had all seemed so real, but why would she dream of such evil? It must be a sign,' she thought, uneasily.

Deciding to keep silent for now, Luna slowly rested her head on her paws and reluctantly slid back into slumber.

(o.o)(o.o)(o.o)(o.o)(o.o)

A/N: Sorry for the short chapters but despite that, hope you are enjoying this story so far. Please leave a review. Also to ulyferal...I appreciate you doing the beta for me. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 2 Starting the journey

Thank you to every one whose with me! Thanks to Ulyferal for beta!

**(Fifteen years later) 2007...same location**

It was time for Luna to leave her pack and den, leaving her family behind. Ever since she'd told Saphira about her dreams of evil, the alpha female had told her adopted pup that it was time for her to journey. Each of her family, all in wolf form except Saphira, presented her with a gift at her leave taking.

"It won't be easy, but the training will come with experience," she'd said to Luna, placing a golden necklace with a green stone at its center around her neck, saying, "if you ever need help or guidance, think of home and we'll be at your side."

"Thank you mother. You've all been so good to me over the years, accepting me as your own and admitting me into your pack. I'm so very grateful and I will never forget you all for you will always have a place in my heart. Until our paths meet again...farewell," Luna said, a small smile on her face.

Saphira gave her a warm smile in return then backed away so Storm could come to her side. "Listen to the thunder and you can control it's power. With this you can control the elements and weather...use it wisely," he bid her, dropping a chrome bracelet on the ground from his mouth.

Luna placed her foot within it's circle, instantly it disappeared into her fur and skin. Shocked she blurted, "brother..."

"It will reappear whenever you are in human form and it will never come off," he reassured her, resting his head on her shoulder a moment, she doing the same before he withdrew to return to his place.

Now it was her adoptive sister, Sky's turn. She approached with something in her mouth. It looked to be a metal belt with a bluish tint to it. She dropped this in front of Luna. "Dearest sister, take this gift in my honor." She bowed her head. "It will turn into any weapon known to you or even make one up if you need it to and it will never run out of ammo or be destroyed. However, never leave it laying unguarded for in the wrong hands it can bring death to many. Be wise with your decisions." Bowing again, she returned to her seat.

Luna changed to human and slipped the belt on which instantly shrank to fit her waist.

Finally, the youngest of the pack, Rose, presented her own present. She'd taken human form so that she could place it around Luna's neck. It was a think chain with a dime-sized oval shaped, pendant filled with red liquid. "My gift to you will bring back to life anything that has died and heal all wounds. Use this sparingly. Just one drop is all that's required."

Finished with the ceremony, Luna paused a moment longer to speak one last time to her family.  
"Goodbye my family, take care." Luna stared into each of their eyes, burning each of them in her memory to hold forever then she turned and followed Rose out of their home. Rose treked along with her for a short while. At the bottom of the hill as they reached the forest, Luna paused to stare at her former home a moment longer. It would be a very long time before she ever saw it again...if ever. She turned forward again and began her journey in earnest.

She refused to let sadness of the leave taking hold her spirit so she let her mind move toward the excitement of seeing the outside world again after so long away. She'd forgotten how it was like before with her human parents. She had only faint memories of that time.

"Rose, do you know what it's like out there?"

"No, I've only traveled to the edge of the forest and no further into human's territory."

"How long will it be before we get to the edge?"

"At the pace we're going, we should be there by the time the sweet moon is at its highest in the sky."

"Will I ever see the pack again?" Luna asked wistfully.

"If you succeed in your goal, you might but it will only be a short time before the sweet moon calls us back to the forest of paradise and the others that have gone before us. If you fail, we will all perish." She gazed into Luna's eyes, a look of sadness on her face. "We will stay until the next full moon after your success."

"Oh..." Luna said sadly then wondered, "what about me?"

"Your lifespan will be longer than the average human and will not show any signs of aging. You stopped growing when you turned sixteen, Luna. However, the sweet moon will recall you when it deems its time no matter what your age is, never fear and we will see you again," Rose smiled, gently, easing her fears.

A few hours passed in silence as they continued through the forest, the trees beginning to thin out here. The moon rose higher and higher in the night sky as they traveled. They came upon a large stream and paused to drink of it's cool water.

Luna sighed. Very soon she would be leaving her sister behind. Rose was digging at the earth nearby and soon uncovered a small item. She carried this to her sister and laid it before her, pulling her from her sad thoughts.

"Sister, the time has come for us to part. Take this final gift." Rose picked up a glass rose on a band in her muzzle, then set it before Luna's right paw. "Your journey will be challenging and painful but you mustn't give up," she said solemnly. "Love is the most powerful force of them all and greater than any weapon you carry. When you find it, hold it with all your heart and soul. Farewell, my sister." With that, Rose turned and trotted away into the darkness of the forest.

Luna stood there for a moment longer then she too turned back to the path before her. Alone now, she felt vulnerable and exposed. Slightly frightened because she'd not been alone for a very long time since the pack adopted her. But that was the past, she must learn to cope so she continued following the stars that were leading her east and to her destiny.

~~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~

On her travels, since leaving her pack, she'd encountered other wolf packs and was disgusted by their behavior. She saw pups run around without supervision, fights over mates, food, and territory, as well as corrupt warriors. It was depressing. She kept to herself not willing to greet or mingle with them as she passed through their territories.

Many of the males would yip at her but were afraid to approach except for one enterprising male who had the gall to attempt stealing one of her gifts and received a back handed swat from her that sent it squealing away.

After a weeks travel, she finally reached the border of the forest. She was relieved to leave the chaos behind but was confronted with the bewildering rules humans lived by. To mingle without causing too much comment, she took human form and wore a simple pair of blue jeans, a cotton long sleeved shirt...her new belt passed through the loops...a sturdy pair of boots and a straw hat on her head to protect it from the sun.

Unfortunately, when she got hungry, she found she needed something called money to purchase it. While in the forest, she hunted and picked fruit from wild trees but here one must pay for everything. She remembered vaguely, her mother using money but it was far too long ago for her to recall what it looked like and how to use it.

So, without money, she was forced to remain hungry and slept on the street. She spoke with a few stray dogs, gaining no information she could use and did talk with some humans along the way, fortunately remembering English and not only how to speak it but to understand it enough to communicate and not seem stupid. She also remembered a little of how the interior of their dens were laid out. However, none of that helped her to obtain food nor shelter.

After a few days wandering around, she got tired of having no direction and really not certain what to do next, she spotted a big truck with its doors open.

Some years ago, a human named John, appeared and stayed near the pack for a little while. Before moving on to never be seen again, he taught Luna many things about humans. Some of those things were finally coming to her assistance now when she needed it most. He had mentioned vehicles like this one and how they traveled many places.

Thinking this would be a good place to rest and figure out where to go from here, she climbed in and hide beneath a tarp at the rear of it, curling up and falling asleep. She woke briefly when she felt the truck begin to move. She had no idea where she was going but didn't care and went back to sleep.

Unknown to her, the truck headed northeast. It passed through many towns and a city before finally pausing to refuel. The cover over the bed of the truck had come loose and the passenger made to fix it when he spotted her.

" Hey Zack!" He called to his friend that was putting gas in the tank. "Look, we've got ourselves a stowaway!"

His friend lifted the tarp on the other side and stared down. "Well, hell, when did she get in there?"

"Might have been when we stopped at that town for lunch," his friend grunted. "Look at the jewelry she's wearing...might be worth something."

His friend gave him a disgusted look. "She might have run away from home, maybe they were rich, maybe they weren't. You can't tell if that stuff she's wearing isn't fake or real. Don't matter, we're not thieves."

"Well, maybe we could hang onto her and ask for a ransom."

Zack went around the truck and smacked his friend up side the head. "Moron! We're not kidnappers neither...you slip a gear in that head of yours?"

Gabe scowled, sourly at his friend and rubbed his abused head. "Fine, then she needs to git out of there and go home," he growled, reaching a hand down and shaking her shoulder, roughly.

She woke immediately and rolled to a crouch, staring at the two men warily. 'Who were they and where was she?'

"Hey, lil' lady, what were ya doing in the back of our truck?" Gabe drawled, giving her a once over with his eyes.

"I was tired and crawled in there to get some sleep. I must be going on my way again," Luna said carefully. She didn't trust these two humans so climbed out and took off in a random direction.

The two men stared after her in dumbfounded surprise. She wasn't from here and didn't seem to care where she was going plus she had no belongings of any kind. But they would never get any answers as she continued at a brisk pace up the road away from the gas station.

Luna walked down the empty highway with very few cars passing her. She stayed as far from the road edge as she could to keep anyone from wanting to stop and pick her up. As the sun passed over head, she had walked miles and was very hungry and thirsty also, quite tired. Ahead of her was another gas station with small store attached but this one appeared long past its prime, out of date, and in poor condition. In front, under the awning for the pumps, a small blue car, empty of any occupant was parked. She walked passed it and opened the door to the office/store. No one was visible though she did hear some soft voices out of sight somewhere to her right but since they didn't seem to be a threat, she wandered the store

She stared in awe at all the brightly packaged food and beverages, vaguely remembering being in a store with her mother long ago. Walking over to the coolers, she gasped at the feel of the cold air blowing across her, it felt good after being out in the hot sun. She stared at the various bottles and cans inside before choosing one that appeared to be water.

As she took it out and let the door close, the sound of two voices arguing seemed to be moving in her direction. Not wanting to be involved in whatever disagreement was going on, she headed for the door, drink in hand.

Before she could open the door, an angry voice shouted out to her. "Hey! You have to pay for that lady!"

Turning her head around, her body tense, she located the man who had spoken. He was behind some kind of counter and was glaring at her in irritation. He must have been in an office at the rear for her to have missed him on her way in.

"Me?"

"Who else do you see walking towards the door with a bottle in their hand?" The man demanded snidely.

"No one..." Since she hadn't used human speech much in years, what little language she did have came from before she was taken into the pack and what she'd been taught by their friend John.

"You gonna pay for that?"

"Pay?" She repeated slowly, her mind trying to come up with the appropriate response to this situation. John had told her something about this term, explaining it was some from of trading to acquire the things one wanted. He had mentioned money was what was commonly used though once a upon a time things made were bartered.

"Are you hard of hearing or just dumb?" The man was getting truly angry, his face was turning red.

"No...I hear...not dumb. I am very smart."

Totally disgusted and tired of speaking with this odd female, the man pointed at the bottle and ordered, "either pay for that or leave it here."

"I have no money. It is hot...no water out there," she managed to say, hoping the man understood her dilemma and let her go with the water but just in case, she pulled the meat she was holding for later and walked back to put it on the counter. "Here...pay for this?" She asked carefully, laying it down, fur was still attached to it. "It fresh...caught two sun passes ago."

The man gaped at the meat then up at her. "Wha...are you sick? I can't use this!"

"Not sick...not since falling in river many moons ago." She was confused and wondered why the man thought she was ill. She tried again to get him to understand so she could just leave this place. "That is trade for water."

"And I said I can't use that... it looks like road kill...now get it off my counter and give me back the bottle." He was beyond furious and tired of dealing with this woman. His teeth were so tightly clenched, his jaw ached.

"I do not have money but I am thirsty." She tried again to make him understand her need but it seemed this man didn't care as he kept scowling at her.

The two other people who had been arguing in one of the cramped aisles, had heard the commotion near the front of the store and decided to see what was going on. They eyed the situation with curiosity.

What they saw was a strange looking woman standing before the red-faced angry proprietor of the store. Laying on the counter between them was a disgusting bit of rotting meat.

The woman of the pair grimaced at the sight as she and the man with her walked closer. They listened as the odd woman repeated her plea.

Luna was very confused and thirsty but was tired of trying to understand the man's continued stance against giving her the water. "You wish to send me out...thirsty in the hot sun...I will do so." Resigned, she set the bottle next to the meat on the counter then turned and left the store without looking back.

Behind her as the door was closing, she heard the man grumble, "crazy bitch."

Her mouth was so dry, she didn't have enough spit to keep her mouth moist. She huddled under what shade she could trying to decide how she was to go on without getting any water. Her long black hair was soaked with sweat as was her entire body making her clothes stick to her uncomfortably.

Inside the store, the man and woman made their purchases. The man grabbed the water the odd woman had wanted and paid for it causing the woman with him to eye him in confusion but then realized he had bought it for that woman.

The two of them left the store in a hurry and searched for the stranger, spotting her walking, shoulders slumped down the road. She had made good speed despite it having been only a few minutes since she'd left the store.

"Hey!" The man's companion yelled at Luna.

Startled, Luna spun on her heel to stare back at the store. She was surprised to see another woman wave at her.

The woman yelled, "we got your water!"

Not saying anything, Luna quickly jogged back to the pair waiting for her. She slowed and approached the people cautiously then halted an arm's distance away, staring at them questioningly.

"We got your water for you," the woman said, smiling.

Luna stared at the outstretched arm but didn't reach for the bottle.

The woman frowned a little. "What's the matter don't you want it? Come on, take it," she coaxed as if dealing with a shy deer.

Still hesitant, Luna stepped a little closer and the woman shoved the bottle toward her making Luna jump a little. Finally, she took the bottle.

"Thanks," she said rather shyly.

Then she looked at the bottle for the first time. She had no clue how to open it. Frowning she picked and prodded it, even tried to bite off the top.

The man and woman watched her in growing confusion. Finally, the man gently tugged the bottle from her, smiling to reassure he meant no harm then he opened it. He handed it back to her encouragingly.

Luna blinked in pleased surprise, taking the bottle back then drinking the contents down, nearly finishing it.

Sighing, she smiled shyly and murmured, "thank you."

"Your welcome," the man said, quietly, still eyeing her oddly.

Saying nothing more and clutching the bottle tightly, Luna turned and began to walk off down the road again.

Frowning in concern, the man turned to his companion. "Maybe we should give her a ride."

The woman looked reluctant as she stared after the odd female then back at her male friend. "I don't know, Clark. She's really strange. I can't believe she didn't even know how to open the water bottle."

"But that's exactly why we should perhaps, help her out, Lois."

She sighed and finally capitulated, feeling rather sad for the young woman herself. "Alright. I just hope we don't regret this."

Smiling, the man made for the car as did the woman and they climbed in. He started it up and then drove to catch up with the female who had, once more, walked a fair distance while they had been talking.

As they came up along side her, the woman rolled down her window and called out to Luna. "Hey, would you like a ride to wherever you're going?"

Luna halted and the man did the same with the car. She stared at the car hesitantly, looked down the road a moment before looking back at them and coming to a decision.

"Alright...thank you."

Smiling the woman opened the car door then pulled her seat forward, gesturing for Luna to climb in back. She did so rather reluctantly. The woman fixed her seat then climbed back in and closed her door. The man put the car in gear and they began rolling down the road.

Luna went stiff with fear as the vehicle began to move but finally relaxed a little when nothing happened even when the car picked up speed. She shook her head mentally. So much she had forgotten from her previous life and though John had taught her much, he had been gone some ten years past. There was just so much she didn't know about this world.

"So, what's your name?" The woman asked, pulling Luna from her unhappy thoughts.

"Luna Silver Shadow."

"My name is Lois and this is Clark," the woman, Lois said, extending her hand toward Luna. When Luna just stared at it, she said gently, "you're supposed to shake it by way of greeting," she explained.

Eying the woman curiously, Luna did as instructed, grasping the woman's hand and shaking it before letting it go. Luna found herself smiling, Lois returned it. Her instincts told her these were good people who meant her no harm however, her past warned her to remain wary.

Now that the introductions were over, Luna turned to stare out the window at the fast moving landscape. She pushed her face against the sun warmed glass.

After some time had passed, Lois spoke again. "So where ya from?"

Luna hesitated a little before saying cautiously, "the Silver Moon pack." Pride filled her voice.

Lois turned her head to stare at Luna strangely. "What is that...a cult of some kind?"

Luna was confused by the question. "No, it is my family." Uncomfortable, she returned her attention back to the view outside the window.

Lois continued to eye her while she thought for a moment. "Are you werewolves?" She asked, rather jokingly.

Frowning in further confusion, Luna turned back to Lois with a questioningly look. "What wolf is that? We are gray wolves."

Clark listened to the two women's conversation as he drove, frowning in thought at what he was hearing.

After about an hour of attempting to draw more information from Luna without much success, Lois was forced to give up which left Luna free to take a nap, curled up on the back seat.

She began to dream. In her mind, she found herself in a land where trees had been flattened, knocked over as if they'd been mere toothpicks. She was standing in wolf form, staring up at a blood red moon that was turning dark.

She turned her attention to her surroundings. Behind her were humans wearing colorful outfits helping others of their kind who were injured while in front of her was the enemy.

They stood there glaring at her with crimson eyes, expressions crazed, and mouths full of sharp teeth covered in blood, smiling grotesquely at her.

The ground trembled beneath her, the world grew darker until it was all black, no light to be seen. She heard screaming which moved further away from her growing quieter and quieter. Her name was being called but that too began to fade with distance until she heard no more.

Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
